Les dessous de l'Inquisition
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Série LES P'TITES CULOTTES DE THÉDAS][Recueil] Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient, engagez-vous ! Mais beaucoup de choses étaient passées sous silence dans la campagne de recrutement de l'Inquisition... 2# Les Écuries de l'Inquisition 3# Cul-nu 1 4# Discours d'apothicaire 5# Petit secret de Polichinelle 1 6# Boule de cristal 7# Cul nu 2 8# Masque 9# Le cours de danse
1. Guide du réconfort

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Bienvenue dans le second recueil Les P'tites Culottes de Thédas, inaugurée pour le Calendrier de l'Avent !**

**Ici seront dévoilés les dessous de l'Inquisition, sans filtres et sans fards mais dans leurs plus belles dentelles !**

**Chaque Petite Culotte sera étiquetée pour vous permettre de mieux vous y retrouver. Bonne lecture !**

**(plus d'informations sur mon profil, si je ne vous ai pas déjà terrifiés comme ça X)**

****Disclaimer : Dragon Age et ses personnages appartiennent à Bioware.****

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **DAI, avant l'Inébranlable.

**Personnages :** Inquisiteur Adaar & Cole.

**Couple :** Cullen x Alistair (évoqué) ; Iron Bull x Dorian (évoqué) ; Inquisiteur x Cassandra (évoqué)

**Rating :** T

**Inspiration : **Illheart

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°2_

**.**

**.**

**Guide du réconfort**

**.**

L'Inquisiteur tourna entre ses mains le livre qu'il avait trouvé aux cuisines, l'examinant attentivement. Cela ressemblait plus à un carnet assez fin, dont la couverture était un fin panneau de bois, qui n'était pas recouvert de cuir comme il en était l'usage. Il hésita un instant, avant de l'ouvrir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'écriture penchée et maladroite, reconnaissant immédiatement le style des phrases. Cole. Il était vrai que Varric lui apprenait à écrire et qu'il s'améliorait, mais le Vashoff ne pensait pas qu'il tenait un journal. Son premier réflexe fut de refermer le carnet. Il n'avait pas à le lire, c'était quelque chose de privé. Il irait le rendre à l'assassin tout à l'heure, en lui conseillant d'y faire plus attention.**  
**Mais la curiosité le tarauda et il ne tarda pas à le reprendre, ouvrant délicatement le carnet pour lire la première page. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau en se rendant compte que chaque page était dédié à un membre de l'Inquisition.

* * *

_. Léliana_

_— Elle aime le vin sucré. Elle est plus joyeuse après. Je peux mettre du miel dans son vin pour adoucir ses journées. Il y en a à la cuisine._

_— Elle aime passer du temps avec Joséphine. Ça l'apaise. Je dois leur donner du temps !_

_J'ai caché les lettres, elles ont passés la soirée ensemble. Leurs rires étaient chauds. L'Ambassadrice n'a même rien dit quand je les ai reposées, elle a souri avant de m'oublier._

_— Elle aime les Cochards. Mais il n'y en a pas à Fort Céleste. Je dois demander à l'Inquisiteur. On peut en attraper un._

* * *

— Bon sang, Cole, vous savez à quel point c'est dur d'attraper un Cochard ? râla doucement l'Inquisiteur.

Adaar avait essayé quand il était petit, mais ces sales bêtes courraient bien trop vite pour lui. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée, ce n'était pas pour recommencer vingt ans après !

Mais Léliana avait besoin d'un peu de distraction, parfois. Il la voyait s'ensevelir sous le travail pour éviter de penser à la Divine Justinia.

Le surnommé Messager d'Andrasté soupira et hésitant un instant, avant de se lever et de rejoindre son bureau pour ajouter une note en dessous.

_C'est d'accord. Il y en a dans les Marches Libres, on va essayer d'en attraper un._

Il reposa sa plume, prenant une poignée de sable qu'il versa sur la page pour absorber l'excès d'encre, avant de souffler dessus pour enlever les grains. Il s'assit finalement à son bureau et, malgré un léger sentiment de malaise à l'idée de lire ce qui faisait du bien aux autres, continua sa lecture.

* * *

_. Cullen_

_— Il a mal à l'intérieur. L'absence de lyrium le ronge. Je ne sais pas comment l'apaiser._

_— Il a discuté avec le Garde hier. Il a dormi sans cauchemars. Le Garde aussi, la chanson est restée loin. Ils se font du bien ensemble. Je dois les rapprocher._

_J'ai pris les rapports. Alistair les a trouvé et les a ramenés. Ils ont joué aux échecs ensuite. Le Commandant avait moins mal._

_— L'Ambassadrice les a poussés à entraîner les recrues ensemble. J'ai volé la clé de la chambre du Garde. Ils ont dormi ensemble. Ils sont heureux, je crois._

* * *

L'Inquisiteur en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Pardon ? Avait-il bien compris ? Le Garde Alistair et Cullen étaient… ensembles ?

Bah, ce n'était pas ses oignons, surtout si cela les rendait heureux. Avec un peu de chance - et beaucoup de persuasion de la part du Garde - Cullen ne penserait même plus à reprendre du lyrium. Adaar savait qu'il avait arrêté, mais Cassandra lui avait confié que l'ancien Templier ne se pensait plus capable de diriger sans en reprendre. Et le Qunari préférait le commandant de ses troupes indépendant de toute substance.

Il devrait avoir une discussion avec lui à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, et cela ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

_. Joséphine_

_— Elle aime les poupées. Elle joue avec celles dans sa chambre._

_Je lui en ai fabriqué à l'image des membres de l'Inquisition. Son sourire était lumineux. _

_— Elle déteste les blagues de Sera. J'arrive à en empêcher quelques-unes. Elle est moins stressée, après._

_— Il faut que je trouve du chocolat d'Antiva. La dernière fois que sa mère lui en a envoyé, elle était heureuse. Ça lui rappelle chez elle._

* * *

— Des poupées ?

L'exclamation échappa à l'Inquisiteur, qui préféra mettre cette information de côté et surtout, de ne jamais évoquer ce fait en présence de quiconque. C'était bien trop personnel. Et… Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Enfin, au moins, il savait désormais qui empêchait certaines blagues de Sera de fonctionner. Il espérait que l'archère ne l'apprendrait jamais, ou la vie de l'esprit serait soudain beaucoup plus courte.

Et pour le chocolat… Il savait déjà comment l'assassin pouvait faire. Après une courte hésitation, il nota à nouveau quelque chose dans le carnet. Pourvu que Cole lui pardonne la lecture sans autorisation, mais il pouvait bien lui donner un coup de main pour réconforter les habitants de Fort Céleste.

_Demandez à l'intendant pour le chocolat, Cole. S'il hésite ou refuse, dites-lui que c'est pour moi._

* * *

_. Varric_

_— Il prend soin de Bianca. Il déteste quand il ne peut pas prendre soin d'elle après les combats._

_Toujours vérifier qu'il a de la graisse et des chiffons doux dans ses poches avant qu'il ne suive l'Inquisiteur._

_— Il peut écrire à n'importe quel heure du jour et de la nuit, dès que l'inspiration vient._

_Ça l'aide quand l'encre n'a pas séché au fond de son encrier. Mais c'est difficile de garder un œil dessus quand je suis avec l'Inquisiteur. Je ne sais pas comment faire._

_— Il… Je crois qu'il aime bien passer du temps avec moi. Il ne m'oublie pas, il me voit toujours. Il a commencé à m'apprendre à jouer aux cartes._

_J'aime jouer aux cartes avec Varric._

* * *

L'Inquisiteur esquissa un sourire doux à sa lecture. Il savait que Varric avait une tendresse particulière pour le jeune esprit, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

Il préféra ne rien ajouter en dessous cette fois, songeant que leur relation était trop spécial pour qu'il y mette le nez. Puis surtout, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait aider Cole ici.

Il passa à la page suivante en gardant son sourire, qui se transforma en léger ricanement en voyant le nom écrit. Il était étonnant que l'assassin aide l'archère au vu du mépris que celle-ci lui réservait.

* * *

_. Sera_

_— Elle aime les blagues. C'est simple de faire oublier aux gens qu'elle est là pour qu'elle puisse réussir. Ça la fait rire. Je vais continuer à leur faire oublier._

_— Elle essaye de faire des biscuits. Elle les rate toujours. J'ai trouvé des recettes pour elle. Peut-être devrais-je faire partir ceux qui cuisinent pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise._

_— Elle a cassé la corde de son arc. Je crois en avoir vu à la forge._

_Il y en bien à la forge. L'Arcaniste m'en a donné plein. Sera a adoré._

* * *

Adaar se rappela la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sera sur le toit et sourit au souvenir. Même s'il avait encouragé l'archère dans ses recherches culinaires par amitié, hors de question que Cole vide la cuisine de ses employés pour qu'elle puisse s'exercer en toute liberté.

Une nouvelle fois, il prit sa plume, inscrivant une note sous les annotations de l'esprit.

_C'est non, Cole. Vous ne viderez pas les cuisines, il y a des soldats à nourrir. Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs, même si ce n'est pas votre cas. _

Il soupira, avant de tourner la page. Et sa curiosité fut piquée au vif en voyant le nom de Cassandra en haut.

* * *

_. Cassandra_

_— Elle aime lire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ses livres, mais je peux en trouver du même genre. Je pourrais demander à Varric ?_

_— Elle veut que l'Inquisiteur lui déclame de la poésie. Et lui offre des fleurs. Mais ça la rend triste. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas d'espoir. J'ai trouvé un recueil, je vais lui donner. Pour les fleurs... Je demanderais à Joséphine, elle a toujours des fleurs pour décorer Fort Céleste._

* * *

L'Inquisiteur devint rouge comme une tomate à ces mots, se souvenant de la demande de celle qu'il aimait. Il inspira doucement, trempant à nouveau sa plume dans l'encre pour ajouter un message. Il ne manquerait plus que l'assassin vienne se mêler de ses affaires de cœur. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin de son aide.

_Cole, ne vous mêlez pas de… _

Adaar hésita sur la formulation, ne sachant pas trop comment définir la relation entre la Chercheuse et lui, avant de continuer.

_Ne vous en mêlez pas, s'il vous plaît. Mais je veux bien le recueil. Et je m'occupe des fleurs, n'embêtez pas Joséphine avec ça._

La page suivante avait été déchirée, comme si quelqu'un l'avait brutalement arraché du recueil. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant une écriture fine et serrée dans un coin de la feuille qui suivait, avant de soupirer.

_On s'occupe du patron, Cole. C'est notre chef, on lui doit bien ça._

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir mis la main sur ce carnet. Peut-être devrait-il dire à l'assassin de faire plus attention à ses affaires. Ou peut-être un membre de la Charge avait mis son nez sous les toits de l'auberge du fort et était tombé dessus, c'était possible aussi.

* * *

_. Solas__  
_

_— Il se sent seul, tout le temps. Il est triste que Sera ne se considère pas du même peuple que lui._

_Il y a Minav_æ_ qui est Dalatienne. Je les ai fait se rencontrer. Maintenant, il va la voir quand il se sent seul._

_Je dois en chercher d'autres. J'espère que Loranil rejoindra l'Inquisition._

_— Il lui faut des pigments spéciaux pour ses fresques. Il les fait lui-même. Ça l'apaise et lui permet de réfléchir. C'est beau._

_Il lui manque du rouge. Je l'ai vu faire, il lui faut de l'embrium. Mais les guérisseurs ne veulent pas m'en donner. Que faire ?_

* * *

L'Inquisiteur soupira en repensant à Loranil. L'Archiviste de son clan était dur à convaincre, mais il y était presque, il le sentait. Cole pouvait s'apaiser sur ce point, il arriverait à recruter le Dalatien, ou il n'était plus un Vashoff !

Quand à l'embrium… Ce petit problème était facile à régler. Après tout, la cour du fort permettait de cultiver quelques plantes et cette fleur en faisait partie. Mais comme c'était lui qui gérait le jardin pour se changer les idées, l'esprit n'avait sans doute pas osé se servir.

_Prenez de l'embrium dans la pépinière, Cole. Si vous avez besoin d'une autre plante, prévenez-moi simplement avant de la cueillir._

* * *

_. Vivienne_

_— Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle sait toujours quand j'approche et m'évite._

_— Elle a peur et se démène pour quelqu'un. Elle veut le soigner, je crois._

_J'ai laissé des livres de guérisseur sur sa table. J'espère que ça l'aidera._

_— Elle préfère le thé à la rose. Mais l'intendant commande du thé nature._

_Il y a des rosiers près de la taverne, j'ai pris des pétales fraîches. Je les ai posé dans sa chambre._

_Elle semble plus détendue, mais je n'arrive pas à recommencer. Elle sait que je suis là, alors c'est difficile._

* * *

L'Inquisiteur soupira, à la fois touché que Cole prenne soin de la mage à sa façon alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et triste que sa gentillesse ne soit pas reconnue à sa juste valeur par l'Orlésienne.

Mais la frontière entre démons et esprits était trop mince.

Vivienne savait-elle même que les pétales provenaient de l'assassin ? Sans doute pas, et mieux valait qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais pour qu'elle puisse savourer pleinement son thé.

_Demandez à Hardings de déposer les pétales pour vous. Je suis certain qu'elle acceptera de vous rendre ce service et Madame de Fer aura son thé._

_(Au passage, je sais que Hardings s'inquiète pour ses parents. Vous pourriez essayer de l'apaiser ? )_

* * *

_. Dorian_

_— Il a cassé son peigne récemment. Ça l'énerve. Il aime être beau._

_Je ne savais pas où en trouver un. Iron Bull dort avec Dorian, alors je lui ai dis._

_Il a oublié que c'était moi, mais il lui a offert un peigne. Dorian est plus calme maintenant._

_— Il a égaré son jeu d'échecs récemment. Du coup, il joue avec le Commandant. Mais il voudrait jouer avec Iron Bull._

_Je l'ai retrouvé. Il était dans le jardin._

_Il m'a vu quand je l'ai posé à la bibliothèque pour qu'il le trouve. Il m'a remercié d'un sourire. Mais il m'a quand même oublié, heureusement._

* * *

L'Inquisiteur rit légèrement. Il ne devait pas y avoir une seule âme de toute son équipe qui ignorait combien l'Altus aimait prendre soin de son apparence. Enfin, ça expliquait sa mauvais humeur le mois dernier, quand ils avaient explorés le Bourbier Délaissé. Déjà qu'il avait traîné le mage dans un marécage, la perte d'un peigne n'avait pas dû arranger sa contrariété.

Quand au jeu d'échecs... Ah, ça devait être sa faute, il avait dû oublier de le ranger après la partie jouée avec le Commandant. Il irait adresser ses excuses au Tévintide, c'était la moindre des choses.

Il tourna la page et sa main suspendit son geste quand il vit son nom en haut. Il était à la fois curieux de savoir ce que l'assassin avait fait pour lui sans qu'il ne le sache et un peu mal à l'aise, comme l'esprit ne voulait pas que les gens qu'il aidait se souviennent de lui.

Il referma alors le carnet, le posant sur son chevet. Il irait le rendre dès son réveil à son propriétaire, qui devait se trouver comme à son habitude dans le grenier de l'auberge.

Et il demanderait finalement à Léliana de faire des recherches sur Rhys et Évangéline, même si Cole refusait son aide. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, après tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Petite Culotte du deux décembre X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera à nouveau sur l'Inquisition.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	2. Les Écuries de l'Inquisition

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Nous nous retrouvons donc pour la troisième Petite Culotte de décembre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **DAI

**Personnages :** Inquisiteur Adaar et Maître Dennet

**Couple :** /

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration : **Fancomic _Poor Master Dennet_, de siriusdraw

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°3_

**.**

**Les Écuries de l'Inquisition**

**.**

**.**

Adaar pouvait parfaitement voir la veine qui battait sur le front du Maître palefrenier alors qu'il lui montrait la dernière acquisition de l'Inquisition. Dans le box derrière lui, se tenait un Grand Phacochard. Un cochard bien plus gros et massif, têtu, robuste. Enfin, presque plus un cochard, finalement, sinon Léliana apprécierait beaucoup plus ces bêtes.

Le Vashoff les aimait bien, lui. Ils étaient aux montures ce que les Qunaris étaient aux humains. Mais il pouvait comprendre que Dennet ait un avis bien plus réservé sur la question. Autant il adorait s'occuper des chevaux que l'Inquisition avait acheté, autant les autres montures le laissaient généralement plus… perplexes.

Surtout depuis qu'un des Dracolisks avait bien failli lui mordre le bras. C'était que ça mangeait de la viande, ces bestioles-là et pas qu'un peu.

— Pardonnez ma curiosité, Inquisiteur, mais puis-je savoir ce qu'est cette… Chose ?

Les yeux du Maître palefrenier se vrillèrent dans les siens alors qu'il tapait du pied sur le sol. Il avait beau avoir le respect de l'homme, Addar savait qu'il devrait la jouer fine pour l'amadouer et faire accepter ce nouvel animal dans les écuries.

— Un Phacochard. Cette race est robuste et résistance, beaucoup plus que les autres et comme nous allions bientôt nous aventures dans les Plaines sifflantes...

Il passa nerveusement sa main derrière ses cornes alors que Maître Dennet soupirait, visiblement à la fois irrité et fatigué. Ce dernier se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de lâcher :

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Inquisiteur, j'ai signé pour m'occuper de chevaux. Pas pour ce… Ces choses étranges que vous dénichez on ne sait où !

Adaar esquissa un petit sourire désolé, promettant à demi-mots qu'il essayerait de ne pas recommencer, avant de s'éclipser avec une idée en tête pour adoucir les sentiments de Maître Dennet envers lui. Heureusement qu'il lisait tous les actes de missions disponibles que lui envoyaient ses conseillers.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, le Vashoff était d'excellente humeur en sortant de l'état-major, sifflotant presque. Cela lui valut un regard suspicieux de Joséphine, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré sa participation à la vague de blagues de Sera. Il tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire, avant de descendre dans la cour. Il se rendit aux écuries et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Maître Dennet devant le box d'un Hahl rouge, impressionnant de par sa taille et ses immenses bois, taillés à la main au cours de leur pousse par les Dalatiens qui l'avaient élevé.

Le vieil homme avait le regard brillant d'un enfant émerveillé et Adaar toussota pour attirer son attention. L'homme sursauta, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un immense sourire sur son visage buriné par les années.

— C'est… Inquisiteur, comment l'avez-vous eu ?

— Comme toutes les autres montures exotiques : je les ai dénichées vous-ne-savez où ! le taquina-t-il.

Dennet ne commenta pas, se retournant simplement vers le Hahl pour l'admirer. Adaar eut un petit rire, avant de venir poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

— Vous pourrez le monter, si vous voulez.

Le Féreldien lui avait confié vouloir monter un Hahl, peu après l'avoir recruté. Il avait alors trouvé cette solution pour lui faire plaisir et surtout, lui faire oublier son mécontentement face aux dracolisks et aux Phacochards.

Peut-être que cela ferait aussi passer la licorne des Marais qui devrait arriver prochainement à Fort Céleste.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Petite Culotte du trois décembre X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera sur Hawke et ses camarades à Kirkwall.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	3. Cul-nu 1

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Nous nous retrouvons pour ****la cinquième Petite Culotte de décembre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **DAI, avant l'Inébranlable. L'Héroïne de Férelden est Surana et Alistair n'est pas monté sur le trône. C'est lui le contact de Hawke dans la Garde. Considérez qu'Alistair a passé quelques temps juste avant son recrutement par Duncan au Cercle, avant de revenir à la Chantrie pour terminer son apprentissage avant d'avoir sa première ration de lyrium.

**Personnages :** Cullen & Alistair

**Couple :** Cullen x Alistair (léger)

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration :** Fancomic _comic-dedicated-to-idrawcubes_, de Keyshakitty

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°5_

**.**

**Cul-nu 1**

**.**

**.**

Cullen poussa la porte de la taverne en espérant trouver l'Inquisiteur, Léliana, Joséphine, n'importe qui pouvant le distraire pendant quelques heures de ses sombres pensées avant qu'il n'aille affronter ses cauchemars, encore. Il tressaillit légèrement de surprise en voyant le Garde des Ombres Alistair assis au comptoir et, après un instant d'hésitation, s'approcha de lui.

— Puis-je m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il poliment en désignant le siège à côté de lui.

Peut-être l'autre Féreldien n'avait-il pas envie de compagnie, après tout. Néanmoins, le blond tourna la tête vers lui , affichant un air surpris, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Cullen s'installa alors, commandant une chope de bière au tavernier.

— Cela faisait longtemps, commenta le Garde des Ombres. Vous avez meilleure mine que la dernière fois.

Le Commandant retint une grimace et son regard s'assombrit. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà rencontré Alistair, dans des circonstances qu'il aurait préférées oublier. Par le souffle du Créateur, il devait avoir une bien piètre opinion de lui après l'avoir vu lors de la Chute du Cercle ! Et surtout, entendu…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues en se souvenant de son aveu concernant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la Garde des Ombres Surana à la concernée, à cause de la torture des démons. Et sa rage ensuite, qui lui avait fait demander à la jeune elfe de tuer tous les mages encore en vie alors même qu'il s'agissait de personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme blond à ses côtés posât sa main sur son épaule, en soutien silencieux. Il lui jeta un regard en coin alors que le tavernier posait sa commande devant lui. Le Garde des Ombres aussi avait légèrement changé. Ses traits avaient perdu leur aspect juvénile, tandis qu'une ombre de barbe assombrissait désormais sa mâchoire. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et rabattus en arrière, un peu comme les siens. Il semblait plus mature, plus dur aussi, s'il se fiait aux ombres dans son regard.

Peut-être n'était-il finalement pas le seul à avoir peur de dormir

— Vous avez moins de sang sur vous, répliqua-t-il finalement avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.

La remarque fit doucement rire Alistair qui retira sa main, posant son coude droit sur le comptoir avant de laisser reposer son menton dans sa paume, les doigts de sa main gauche pianotant doucement sur l'anse de sa chope. Le silence s'installa entre eux et Cullen but une autre gorgée de la boisson mousseuse et amère. Son armure cliqueta alors qu'il se redressait légèrement, puis il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le blond.

— Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment êtes-vous devenu Garde des Ombres ? La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous aviez l'air assez jeune.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Alistair dont les yeux bruns pétillèrent légèrement. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson, avant d'expliquer sa situation avec un sourire franc.

— J'étais apprenti Templier, mais je n'étais pas fait pour ça. Quand Duncan - le Commandeur-Garde à l'époque - est passé par la Chantrie où j'étais et a émis le souhait de me recruter, il a dû invoquer le droit de conscription tellement la Révérente-Mère ne voulait pas me voir partir et pourtant, le Créateur sait que je n'étais pas un bon élément !

Cullen fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Garde ait partagé la même éducation que lui. Mais lui semblait bien plus heureux de ne jamais avoir ordonné Templier. Au moins avait-il échappé au lyrium… Il secoua la tête pour chasser les sombres pensées qui menaçait de l'assaillir et commença alors à partager des anecdotes sur ses années d'apprentissage, relayé assez souvent par le blond qui en avait lui aussi pas mal à raconter.

Leurs rires devenaient de plus en plus fréquents alors qu'ils enchaînaient les chopes sans s'en rendre compte. Alistair avait rapproché son tabouret de Cullen et ce dernier avait posé son manteau de fourrure sur le comptoir, l'alcool lui montant légèrement à la tête et rougissant ses joues comme celles de son camarade.

— Une fois, le monastère était tellement calme que j'ai crié jusqu'à ce qu'un des frères arrive en courant, se souvint le Garde avec un sourire. Je lui ai dit que c'était juste pour vérifier. On ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Léliana ne l'a jamais fait, par contre. Quel dommage. L'air sur son visage était sans prix.

Cullen rit doucement. Alistair avait été tout sauf un apprenti modèle et, s'il arrivait à en rire maintenant, le Commandant se demanda s'il n'en aurait pas été horrifié auparavant. Mais c'était à son tour de raconter une histoire et il approcha son visage de celui du blond qui buvait une autre gorgée de bière, avant de demander sur le ton de la confidence :

— Oh, et je ne vous ai pas raconté la fois où un des apprentis Templier s'est retrouvé nu dans le réfectoire ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Grade s'étouffe à moitié avec sa boisson et il tapa dans son dos alors qu'il recrachait le breuvage qu'il avait avalé de travers. Puis Alistair le fixa avec une horreur non-dissimulée et Cullen crut comprendre. Il était l'apprenti Templier en question. Il rougit, avant de passer sa main devant ses yeux.

— Par le souffle du Créateur, c'était vous...

— Et dire que je pensais qu'on avait oublié cette histoire après que Duncan m'ait recruté, grommela son vis-à-vis.

Le blond détourna les yeux pour cacher sa gêne et, d'un silencieux et commun accord, le Commandant décida de changer de sujet. L'anecdote ne fut plus abordée du reste de la soirée, au grand soulagement visible du Garde. Ils finirent par sortir de la taverne à l'heure de fermeture, bien après minuit et avec un peu de mal à marcher droit. Au moins, il n'y avait personne pour s'en apercevoir vu l'heure.

Et si Alistair le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et y resta pour le convaincre de taire définitivement cette anecdote, personne ne le sut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Petite Culotte du 5 décembre X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera à nouveau sur l'Inquisition.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	4. Discours d'apothicaire

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Nous nous retrouvons pour ****la sixième Petite Culotte de décembre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **DAI, après En ton Cœur brûlera.

**Personnages :** Inquisiteur Adaar & Adan.

Couple : /

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration : **Illheart

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°6_

**.**

**Discours d'apothicaire**

**.**

**.**

Adan reposa brutalement sa chope sur la table, faisant taire les conversations qui bruissaient autour de lui. Il jeta un regard noir au jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence assis en face de lui et ce dernier sembla soudain vouloir disparaître sous terre.

— Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

Le jeune homme hésita, conscient que l'apothicaire n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide auprès des autres personnes de la taverne. Tous les fixaient avec attention, suspendus à leurs lèvres, en quête de ragots.

— Je… Je disais que si l'Inquisiteur était vraiment le messager d'Andrasté, il n'aurait pas perdu face à Corypheus et Darse n'aurait pas disparu… Et puis, c'est un Qunari !

Adan soupira, reprenant une gorgée de sa bière pour s'empêcher de répondre à chaud, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'ouvrir les yeux de cet ignorant. Il ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à l'Inquisiteur.

— C'est un Vashoff, corrigea-t-il.

Il se souvenait que le mage avait insisté sur ce fait. Il n'était pas un Qunari, parce qu'il ne suivait pas le Qun. Si aux yeux de la plupart des gens, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il avait compris en côtoyant le capitaine de la Charge que c'était au contraire plus qu'essentiel.

Adan avait veillé sur le Messager d'Andrasté, il l'avait soigné avec l'aide de l'elfe apostat. Il s'attendait à ce que, comme la plupart de ses patients, il ne prenne pas la peine de le remercier, surtout alors qu'il le considérait comme un sauvage.

Pourtant, Adaar l'avait fait. Il avait supporté et surtout compris sa mauvaise humeur d'être chargé des soins sans être guérisseur. Il avait retrouvé les travaux de Taigen à sa demande. Il était empathique, altruiste, amical.

L'Inquisiteur n'était pas seulement un guerrier. Ce serait l'insulter que de le réduire à ce seul aspect pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être le Messager.

— Andrasté était-elle invincible ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Et pourtant, l'un d'entre vous remet-il en question l'amour du Créateur envers elle ?

Il sentit qu'il avait toute l'attention de la taverne avec les deux questions rhétoriques et il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière, avant de s'humidifier les lèvres.

— L'Inquisiteur Adaar n'est pas invincible. Mais comme Andrasté, il nous rassemble en ces temps troublés. Mages, Templiers, Orlésians, Féreldiens… Corypheus est atteignable si nous nous impliquons tous.

Le jeune homme en face de lui sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, son visage déformé par une moue de dégoût. C'était quoi le problème, encore ?

Ah, qu'il serait mieux à l'infirmerie, à fabriquer des remèdes dans le calme. Mais il avait choisi de venir boire à la taverne, il avait choisi de défendre l'Inquisiteur, il devait assumer jusqu'au bout.

De toute façon, il ne laisserait personne salir la réputation du Vashoff qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors de l'assaut de Darse. S'il n'avait pas éteint le feu, Adan serait mort dans l'explosion de ses propres produits.

— Mais c'est un_ buffle_. Andrasté ne peut pas l'avoir choisi ! s'entêta le soldat.

Adan eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron et le foudroya du regard, avant de répliquer sèchement.

— L'héroïne de Férelden est une naine d'Orzammar. Le Hérault de Kirkwall est un Féreldien. On a découvert que le premier Inquisiteur était un elfe Dalatien. Tous ont fait le bien et ont lutté pour un monde meilleur. Nous sommes tous des enfants du Créateur, par la grâce d'Andrasté ! s'emporta-t-il. Notre race importe peu !

Il frappa du poing sur la table, déclenchant des murmures empressés. Le jeune homme se dressa, les joues rouges, et L'apothicaire crut qu'il se recevrait un poing dans la figure quand une chope tenue par une main ferme et puissante fut posée entre eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent alors que les soldats reconnaissaient l'Inquisiteur. Aussitôt, le jeune guerrier s'éclipsa après avoir salué le Vashoff, par crainte d'une sanction. Le mage souffla en baissant la tête alors que les autres clients se détournaient maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées.

— Merci, Adan. J'ai entendu la conversation.

— De rien, Inquisiteur. Je vous dois bien ça.

Son supérieur sourit avant de reprendre sa chope et d'aller s'asseoir près du chef de la Charge. Adan le suivit du regard avant de terminer sa boisson.

Il recommencerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour que ça rentre dans toutes les têtes lacunaires des soldats de l'Inquisition.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Petite Culotte du 6 décembre X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera ... Sur la Charge ! J'hésite toujours à faire un recueil rien que pour eux ou à publier dans les dessous de l'Inquisition.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	5. Petit secret de Polichinelle 1

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici venu le temps de la huitième Petite Culotte (et toujours pas de retard, je suis fière de moi XD)**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **DAI

**Personnages :** Inquisiteur Adaar, Varric Tethras & Cassandra Penthagast

**Couple :** Adaar x Cassandra

**Rating :** T

**Inspiration : **Illheart

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°8_

**.**

**Petit secret de Polichinelle 1**

**.**

**.**

_« Il se pencha à son oreille, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de sa main gantée, avant de lui chuchoter combien elle était belle ce soir, dans sa belle robe du même vert sapin que ses yeux. Ses doigts repliés frôlèrent délicatement la courbure de sa nuque et Blanche soupira, inclinant la tête en arrière pour tenter d'accentuer le contact. Sa bouche ornée de rouge vermeil s'entrouvrit dans un soupir alors qu'un frisson traversait sa colonne vertébrale. Tout son être semblait vibrer sous la douce voix de son… »_

Un toussotement interrompit Cassandra dans sa lecture et elle sursauta. Elle se dépêcha de rassembler les parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau, tenta de les dissimuler tant bien que mal sous un rapport de Léliana, avant de sentir la présence juste derrière elle, contre le dossier de sa chaise, de l'Inquisiteur. Elle leva la tête vers lui, pour apercevoir son sourire amusé et ses lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle comprit qu'il avait lu une partie par-dessus son épaule, sans doute après avoir frappé à la porte, être entré et l'avoir doucement appelé plusieurs fois pour attirer son attention… qu'il n'avait pas eu.

— Voilà donc où était passé le script de Varric qu'il ne cesse de chercher depuis ce matin… la taquina-t-il gentiment. Je ne devrais plus parier avec lui.

— Je… Il traînait, voilà tout ! Il n'a qu'à mieux surveiller son travail ! Et comment ça, vous ne devriez plus parier avec lui ?

La Chercheuse de la Vérité lut sur le visage de son compagnon que celui-ci avait parié avec le nain à propos d'où se trouvait le script de son nouveau roman. Sa nouvelle saga _érotique_, devait-elle préciser. Elle ignorait pourquoi le conteur s'était remis à ce genre qu'il avait pourtant avoué ne pas aimer, mais dès qu'elle l'avait su, elle avait été dévorée par la curiosité.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle se retenait de lire par-dessus l'épaule du Marchéen pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bref aperçu de l'histoire. Et puis, ce matin, elle avait trouvé le script sur une des tables de la taverne, comme si cela avait été déposé juste pour elle...

Elle n'avait pas pu résister. Et, vu l'air goguenard du Vashoff, Varric l'avait deviné ou, pire encore, il l'avait fait exprès.

— Je vais tuer ce nain, gronda-t-elle.

Le mage rit doucement, avant de poser une main sur son épaule pour l'enjoindre à se calmer. Elle soupira, avant de basculer la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer sur le large torse de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de se pencher légèrement pour tirer le premier jet de sa très mauvaise cachette.

— Vous n'aurez pas la suite si vous faites ça, Cassandra, l'avertit-il en cachant mal son amusement.

Puis il saisit le brouillon, avant de chuchoter une proposition à l'oreille de la femme. Celle-ci rougit très légèrement, comme gênée, avant d'acquiescer. Il reposa le tas de papier, avant d'aller verrouiller la porte des appartements de la Chercheuse. Elle installa l'autre chaise de la pièce à côté de la sienne et il vint s'y installer alors qu'elle reprenait le roman, l'installant entre eux pour que son amant puisse suivre en même temps qu'elle.

Quand l'Inquisiteur avait appris pour son petit péché mignon, elle avait bien cru qu'il se moquerait d'elle. Au contraire. Il avait même voulu en lire quelques-uns avec elle. Un frisson d'excitation la traversa quand elle songea à la façon dont terminerait l'après-midi, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_« Tout son être semblait vibrer sous la douce voix de son chevalier. Mais le doux contact fut rompu trop vite, comme ils étaient au vu et au su de tous… »_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Petite Culotte du 08 décembre et oui, c'est tout mignon tout guimauve. J'assume X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera à nouveau sur l'Inquisition.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	6. Boule de Cristal

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici la neuvième P'tite Culotte, plutôt humoristique (vu que j'ai eu une journée difficile, ça fait du bien X)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **Pas de contexte particulier

**Personnages :** Sera, Dorian, Léliana & Inquisitrice Trevelyan

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration :** /

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°9_

**.**

Boule de cristal

**.**

**.**

Sera passait ses mains au-dessus de la surface lisse et brillante, plissant les yeux alors que ses doigts s'agitaient et se tordaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait mis un châle sur ses épaules et l'avait rabattu sur ses courts cheveux blonds pour se donner un air mystérieux.

L'Inquisitrice lui avait même prêté quelques bijoux de sa famille pour accentuer cet effet et elle observait désormais son amie jouer les voyantes avec un sourire large, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un rire. Elle gravait la scène dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir la dessiner par la suite.

C'était bien trop mémorable pour laisser le temps lui faire oublier ce moment lumineux dans cette période sombre.

— Je vois, je vois… soufflait Sera d'une voix qu'elle poussait à l'outrance dans les graves, contrastant avec sa frêle apparence. Dorian qui cache tous les livres inexacts concernant Tévinter.

— Hey !

Le mage s'indigna, un étage au-dessus d'elles. Accoudé sur la rembarde de la bibliothèque, il observait la Jenny la Rousse avec une moue amusée. Il se redressa lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, le défiant du regard de contredire sa prédicition.

— Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à les cacher, même s'ils mériteraient de brûler. Inquisitrice, il n'y a pas un livre décent sur Tévinter de tout Fort Céleste ! se plaignit-il. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Sera leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se repencher sur ce qui lui servait de boule de cristal. La noble se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire alors que la plus jeune recommençait ses gestes improbables au-dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voyez d'autre, Sera ? l'apostropha Dorian, qui se retenait visiblement de rire lui aussi.

— Hum... Les cuisines vont faire du poulet aux rutabagas ce midi, désolée pour vous, Inquisitrice.

Cette dernière esquissa une grimace. Elle n'était pas particulièrement difficile sur la nourriture, surtout après avoir vécu à Darse. Elle avait appris à se contenter de peu et à ne pas faire la fine bouche. Mais ces racines... Elle était vraiment incapable d'en manger.

— J'espère presque que vous n'êtes pas une vraie voyante, Sera, la taquina-t-elle.

L'archère lui adressa un sourire, qui s'agrandit quand Solas bougea dans son sommeil, sa tête penchant vers sa poitrine. Trevelyan cacha sa bouche derrière sa main pour tenter d'étouffer son rire qui grandissait dans sa poitrine de seconde en seconde. Dorian avait cessé de lutter et son rire résonnait entre les murs de la tour.

Cela attira l'attention de Léliana au deuxième étage et elle vint à son tour s'accouder sur la rembarde. Un sourire léger s'inscrit sur ses lèvres souvent pincées, motivant Sera. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la maîtresse-espionne souriait joyeusement !

— Et encore ? demanda la femme rousse d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre.

La blonde leva la tête, étonnée de la question, avant d'acquiescer vigoureusement. Elle voulut se remettre à l'étude de sa boule de cristal, quand elle croisa le regard courroucoucé de Solas.

— Je vois que Solas s'est réveillé et que j'ai intérêt à me tirer vite fait ! annonça-t-elle avant de courir vers la sortie, morte de rire.

Trevelyan ne tint plus et s'écroula de rire sur le sol, alors que l'elfe se relevait, outré, ayant très bien compris que la Jenny la Rousse avait utilisé sa calvitie comme boule de cristal.

— Sera, revenez ici ! tonna-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la noble. Vous auriez pu l'arrêter, Inquisitrice !

La femme lui fit un sourire d'excuse entre deux éclats de rire et le mage leva les yeux au ciel, avant de partir à la poursuite de l'archère pour lui faire la leçon.

Enfin, s'il la rattrapait, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera sur Origins.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	7. Cul-nu 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici donc la onzième Petite Culotte, presque la moitié, wouhouuuu, faites tourner !  
**

**(pardon. Je suis à bout, mentalement, alors mon cerveau part en sucette X)**

**J'ai cependant une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. J'ai... Mes notes ont terriblement baissé ce semestre, et je vais devoir cravacher pour remonter. Par conséquent, je sais pas si je pourrais terminer ce calendrier. J'ai encore cinq textes d'avance sans compter celui-ci, et deux autres en cours, mais ça risque de faire juste. Croisez les doigts X)**

**Après cette note moins joyeuse, bonne lecture quand même !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **Suite de la Petite Culotte : _Cul-nu 1 _; Après Halamshiral

**Personnages :** Cullen, Alistair, Sera, Dorian & Inquisiteur Adaar

**Couple :** Cullen x Alistair

**Rating :** T

**Inspiration :** /

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°11_

**.**

**Cul nu 2**

**.**

**.**

La lumière du soleil printanier éclairait de ses doux rayons la chambre de Cullen à travers le trou dans le toit. Une masse de cheveux blonds semblait doucement briller sur l'oreiller partagé avec des cheveux châtains et un soupir résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, vite suivi par le bruissement des draps.

— C'est déjà le jour ? s'enquit une voix encore ensommeillée, alors que la silhouette aux cheveux plus foncés se redressait.

Cullen passa une main sur le dos de son compagnon, qui tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux encore à demi-fermés. Il les plissa un peu plus alors que les rayons du soleil l'éblouissait et il marmonna un juron.

— Oui, mais vous devriez pouvoir retourner à votre chambre discrètement. Si vous vous dépêchez de vous lever...

Le ton était en parti amusé, vu le peu de motivation que mettait Alistair à sortir du lit à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensembles. Un grognement lui répondit et il sourit, avant de tirer les draps pour mettre totalement à nu l'autre homme. Celui-ci glapit, se recroquevillant alors qu'un frisson le parcourait, avant de se tourner vers lui avec une moue presque boudeuse.

— Vous me le paierez, Cullen, le menaça-t-il en se redressant.

Mais ses yeux marron pétillaient et l'ancien Templier savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il l'attrapa par le bras gauche pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement, avant de sentir des doigts gelés glisser sur ses côtes, le faisant frissonner à son tour. Alistair lui sourit doucement, réchauffant sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne se penche à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

— Le temps me paraîtra bien long jusqu'à ce soir...

Le Commandant rougit légèrement, faisant écho aux rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur les joues de son amant. À croire qu'il était aussi gêné de dire ce genre de choses que lui de les entendre. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, c'était trop frais, trop récent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être amoureux d'un homme avant ces dernières semaines. Et pour Alistair aussi, c'était compliqué à gérer. Pour l'instant, leurs maladresses respectives ne les avaient pas blessées, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela continuerait encore ainsi.

Le Garde lui adressa un autre sourire avant de s'étirer, bâillant pour ensuite se lever, grimaçant en posant un pied nu sur le parquet froid. L'ancien Templier le fit froncer les sourcils avant qu'il ne parcourt du regard la chambre, puis il se tourna vers lui, désignant le parquet vierge de ses affaires.

— Cullen… J'ai laissé tomber mon armure sur le sol hier, non ?

Il y avait une légère supplique derrière la question. Le Commandant se leva à son tour devant la mine de chiot perdu de son compagnon sans pour autant être inquiet. Ils pouvaient l'avoir mise avec sa propre armure, sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse, avant d'aller au lit. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule tout en caressant doucement son ventre.

— Calmez-vous, Alistair, elle ne peut pas être bien loin, le rassura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, déclenchant un frisson chez le Garde qui rougit doucement, une moue boudeuse sur son visage. Il grommela qu'il n'était pas inquiet, faisant doucement rire le membre de l'Inquisition. Il le relâcha, s'approchant de la chaise pour soulever les différentes pièces de son armure. Mais celle si reconnaissable de son compagnon n'était pas en dessous. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Alistair fouillait dans son armoire, il aperçut une note sur sa coiffeuse et s'en saisit.

Elle se chiffonna dans son poing dès qu'il termina de la lire, alors qu'une veine battait à son front. Comme si le message n'était déjà pas assez provoquant comme cela, il y avait fallu qu'elle rajoute des symboles obscènes.

Il avait beau apprécier l'Inquisiteur Adaar, à cet instant, il lui en voulait vraiment d'avoir engagé Sera. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait « emprunté » l'armure de son compagnon et de comment elle était rentrée dans son bureau. Devrait-il encore changer les serrures pour avoir la paix ?

Il se tourna vers Alistair, soupirant à l'idée de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, quand ses yeux accrochèrent un tissu rouge cramoisi qui lui rappelait des souvenirs peu agréables.

Enfin, c'était une solution comme une autre pour régler le problème.

* * *

— Deux pièces d'argent qu'il n'osera pas sortir, lança d'un ton guilleret Sera.

Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide alors qu'elle était assise sur le rempart qui menait de la bibliothèque jusqu'au bureau du Commandant. À ses côtés, Dorian s'était accoudé sur le muret, à moitié lisant un livre et à moitié concentré sur la jeune elfe.

— Si ce que j'ai entendu à la taverne est vrai, alors le Garde Alistair est celui dans l'anecdote du Commandant Cullen, Sera. Il serait capable de sortir cul-nu, puisque tu as pris son armure, commenta-t-il en tournant une page.

L'archère pouffa, fière de son petit tour, avant de diriger son regard vers le bureau de celui que Varric surnommait Bouclettes. Elle soupira, ennuyée par l'attente, avant de sursauter quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant l'Inquisiteur. Le Tévintide releva son visage un instant pour le saluer, avant de retourner à son livre, jetant un coup d'oeil de temps à autre vers le bureau de Cullen. Les yeux de Sera suivaient la même direction et Adaar eut un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites à surveiller Cullen ? Auriez-vous encore fait une blague, Sera ?

Il haussa un sourcil en direction de l'archère et l'autre mage lui donna un indice, restant concentré sur son livre.

— C'est plutôt le Garde qu'elle surveille, Inquisiteur. Elle ne décolle plus des remparts depuis au moins une bonne heure. Le soleil était à peine levé, ajouta l'Altus.

Son intervention lui valut un regard courroucoucé de la plus petite, qui descendit finalement des remparts quand son nom fut crié par un Cullen visiblement des plus mécontents qui sortait de son bureau pour se diriger vers eux.

Et, sur ses talons se trouvait le Garde Alistair dans la tenue de soirée que l'autre Féredien avait endossé lors du bal. L'Inquisiteur eut du mal à retenir son rire alors que l'archère s'éclipsait très rapidement. Dorian releva la tête et fixa les deux hommes avec un air vaguement amusé. Il se retint cependant de faire une réflexion au regard noir du Commandant qui partit à la poursuite de Sera.

Alistair eut un sourire un peu gêné en passant devant eux, marmonnant que Léliana ne le laisserait pas oublier une histoire pareille, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, sans doute pour rejoindre sa chambre et mettre des affaires à lui.

Adaar et Dorian éclatèrent de rire dès que la porte claqua. Oh non, la maîtresse espionne ne laisserait pas son ami oublier cet événement, ni même sa présence dans la chambre de Cullen.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera sur l'Inquisition (et il s'agit de la dernière en stock pour ces dessous pour l'instant).  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	8. Masque

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici donc la douzième Petite Culotte !  
**

**(désolée, elle a été livrée avec du retard, maudites grèves X)**

**(Du coup, la réponse aux reviews aura un peu de retard aussi)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **Après Halamshiral

**Personnages :** Dorian & Inquisiteur Adaar

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration :** /

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°12_

**.**

**Masque  
**

**.**

**.**

Le soleil illuminait de ses doux rayons la cour de Fort Céleste, alors que le ciel était dépourvu du moindre nuage. Le début de journée était des plus agréables et tout le monde ou presque avait mis le nez dehors.

L'Inquisiteur avait enfin le temps de se détendre un peu après les événements d'Halamshiral et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il songea à faire quelques parties d'échecs en discutant de magie avec Dorian et se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque, pensant l'y trouver.

Mais l'Altus ne s'y trouvait étrangement pas. Le bibliothécaire lui indiqua qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa prise de poste à l'aube et le Vashoff songea qu'il devait être dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, ne lui avait-il pas parlé d'une lettre à écrire à son amie Maevaris ?

Il fit demi-tour, prenant le chemin passant au dessus du grand Hall. Il salua au passage Vivienne, esquissant un sourire en sentant l'arôme subtile de la rose embaumer l'air, provenant d'une tasse de thé posée sur la table basse.

Puis il prit le chemin jusqu'aux chambres, songeant qu'il faudrait presque faire un plan pour ne pas se perdre dans le bâtiment. Cela avait beau faire quelques mois, il arrivait encore à s'égarer et arriver à l'opposé de là où il voulait aller.. Enfin, ses compagnons disaient toujours qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, ça devait être pour ça.

Il toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre du Tévintide et son sourire s'agrandit quand un "Entrez !" traversa le pan de bois. Il abaissa la poignée en sifflotant joyeusement à l'idée qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec son ami.

Son hurlement fut entendu de tout Fort Céleste.

Une main sur son cœur qui ne méritait pas tant de surprise, le Vashoff fixait avec les yeux ronds le visage du mage, tartiné d'une pâte vert kaki peu ragoûtante, alors que deux tranches de ce qu'il aurait dit du concombre cachaient ses yeux.

Pendant un bref instant, il ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait eu la peur de sa vie. Enfin, si on exceptait la terreur qu'il ressentait face à Coryphéus.

— Par la Sainte culotte d'Andrasté, Dorian, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Le mage ôta les tranches de légumes pour observer son camarade, avant de répondre.

— Oh, c'est une recette de masque anti-acné. Vivienne m'en a gracieusement donné la recette. Si j'avais su que vous viendriez...

L'Inquisiteur inspira profondément, essayant de retenir un rire légèrement nerveux alors que Dorian ne se privait pas de sourire, mettant sans le savoir un peu de pâte sur sa si belle moustache. Le Vashoff secoua la tête, reprenant lentement son calme, même si la vue de son camarade ainsi peinturluré était assez étrange.

— Ça devrait remplacer les vitaar. C'est décidément plus effrayant, plaisanta finalement l'Inquisiteur.

— Vous seriez terrifiant, avec des tranches de concombres devant vos yeux, rétorqua Dorian. Corypheus en tremblera de peur.

Ils échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire. Un bruit de cavalcade retentit soudain et des soldats entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle incongru. Ils voyaient rarement le Vashoff rire de si bon cœur et, après le hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu, ne savaient pas trop comment agir.

— Inquisiteur, tout va bien ? osa l'un d'entre eux.

Dorian et le Messager d'Andrasté cessèrent de rire un bref instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et l'Altus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas repartir, tandis que le plus vieux acquiesçait.

— Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, soldats, c'était un exercice, affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

Les militaires s'entre-regardèrent, avant de hausser les épaules et d'obéir en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Deux éclats de rire bruyants et joyeux ponctuèrent leur départ.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La treizième sera sur Kirkwall.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	9. Le cours de danse

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Petit texte retrouvé en triant mon dossier d'écrits, je sais pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier X)**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **DAI, avant Halamshiral. Inquisitrice Trevelyan.

**Personnages :** Hardings, Cullen & Léliana

**Couple :** Inquisitrice Trevelyan x Cullen

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration : **/

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°18_

**.**

**Le cours de danse**

**.**

**.**

Pour être tout à fait sincère, Hardings avait su que quelque chose clochait quand Dame Léliana avait réduit sa charge de travail pour qu'elle puisse donner ce fameux cours de danse avant d'aller à Halamshiral. Beaucoup de soldats et d'espions s'y étaient inscrits, sans doute autant pour apprendre que pour s'amuser un peu, mais elle avait vu avec surprise d'autres noms, comme celui de Crem.

Et, alors que les tables du rez-de-chaussée de la taverne avaient été repoussées pour faire de la place, elle regardait tour à tour la vingtaine de personnes s'étant inscrites du haut du comptoir pour que tous la voient. C'était un peu plus que prévu, mais elle s'en sortirait. Ce n'était pas un cours de danse qui l'effraierait, pas après les morts-vivants de Boscret, ceux du Bourbier et les wyvernes de la Porte du Ponant.

Sales bêtes écailleuses. Elle en avait des frissons rien que d'y repenser.

— Bien le bonjour, messieurs et mesdames ! commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et elle cligna des yeux en voyant sa supérieur tenir par le bras le Commandant Cullen. Enfin, elle devrait plutôt dire _traîner_, vu le regard suspicieux du Féreldien sur l'assemblée et… Si elle ne le savait pas courageux et plein d'assurance, elle aurait pensé qu'il avait peur de se trouver là. Ou en tout cas, qu'il n'était pas là de son plein gré.

— Je vous amène un retardataire, Hardings. Le Commandant a quelque peu besoin d'un... rappel.

L'ancienne barde eut un sourire quelque peu carnassier qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Visiblement, leur chef militaire n'avait pas eu le choix de venir. Évidemment qu'il ne devait pas faire honte à l'Inquisition, mais était-ce réellement nécessaire qu'il suive son cours, s'il n'avait besoin que d'un rappel ?

— Vous pourrez danser avec l'Inquisitrice comme ça ! lança un suicidaire.

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du Commandant, alors que Dame Léliana se mordait visiblement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il foudroya le groupe de soldats du regard, mais personne ne dénonça celui qui avait fait la remarque déplacée. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si tout Fort Céleste ou presque était au courant. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement discrets malgré leurs efforts.

— C'est vrai que cela lui ferait plaisir, glissa Hardings avec un sourire innocent, décidée à suivre les consignes implicites de sa supérieure.

Elle aurait juré que les rougeurs de l'ancien Templier empirèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne se dégage discrètement de la prise de la maîtresse espionne, qui ne resta alors pas plus longtemps. Elle réprima finalement son sourire pour un visage plus sérieux, regardant tour à tour ses élèves de l'après-midi.

— Bien. Veuillez vous mettre en deux rangées parallèles et face à face.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que les hommes et femmes présentes ne suivent son ordre. Elle nota déjà mentalement qui semblaient mal à l'aise, et le Commandant Cullen en faisait sans grande surprise partie. Elle claqua ensuite dans les mains pour attirer leur attention, avant de descendre d'un bond du comptoir.

Elle se mit à expliquer simplement les mouvements de base, prenant le premier soldat à sa droite pour servir d'exemple. Elle pensait sincèrement avoir bien décrit les gestes lorsqu'elle leur demanda de s'y excercer.

Il y eut beaucoup de pieds écrasés et elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi compliqué quand elle avait proposé de donner des cours de danse. Elle était presque en train de le regretter.

— Nous avons un long chemin à faire, souffla-t-elle.

Son regard se posa sur le Commandant, qui s'excusait auprès de l'elfe Java pour lui avoir écrasé quelques orteils. Elle imagina un instant ce qui se passerait si cela arrivait au Bal, avec l'Inquisitrice et elle grimaça.

Non, elle avait définitivement bien fait. Même si cela promettait d'être épuisant.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Il me fait toujours autant sourire, celui-là X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à peluche !**


End file.
